


Shieikan Memories

by Fortune_Maiden



Series: 100-Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: 100-word Drabbles, Fluff and friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Maiden/pseuds/Fortune_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chores, sisters, swords, friendships. Twelve 100-word drabbles set during the days of Shieikan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shieikan Memories

**Shieikan Memories**

* * *

_Challenge_

The beginning was Heisuke's idea. A rainy day with no students or chores made for five very bored samurai, so Heisuke suggested they hold their own fencing tournament. Unfortunately, with one of their participants being Souji, the winner was clear before they even began.

Then Souji proposed the penalty game. And suddenly, things got a little… _energetic_.

When Hijikata and Kondou found them, Saitou had cat whiskers, Sano had thick eyebrows and a beard, and Heisuke was lying on top of Shinpachi, cheerfully painting on his face with an ink brush.

Kondou found the whole thing hilarious. Hijikata just walked away.

* * *

_Hello my Sister_

In hindsight, Hijikata decided that accompanying Souji to the Sato house was not one of his brighter ideas. As happy as he was to visit his favorite sister, nothing could have prepared him for the way she cooed over her husband's pint-sized fencing instructor. It didn't help that Souji had decided to finally _act_ like that innocent little brother Kondou was convinced he was. It was driving Hijikata insane.

"Now Toshi, why are you getting so worked up over this?" Nobu scolded, "Souji-kun, would you like some dango?"

"Thank you, _Onee-san_."

It took all of Hijikata's willpower not to scream.

* * *

_Sword_

The first time Saitou laid eyes on Kondou's Kotetsu, he was absolutely ecstatic, though he still appeared composed. It took him several weeks to gather the courage to ask for a closer look; a request Kondou was more than happy to grant. He even let him hold it!

It was Saitou's first time holding the famed sword. However, being a sword enthusiast meant that Saitou knew the sword inside and out before he ever saw it. And what he was seeing…

"How is it?" Kondou's smile was too bright.

"…A _genuine_ beauty."

Saitou didn't have the heart to tell him.

* * *

_Hostage_

Hijikata had no one to blame but himself for what happened. That was Souji's explanation anyway; an explanation that had no business being accepted so easily, as far as Hijikata was concerned.

It happened because Hijikata skipped practice. It was annoying enough for Souji to teach him without him only showing up when he felt like it, so Souji went looking. He started in Hijikata's room.

_It_ was sitting there conspicuously. Souji initially planned to just hold it hostage until Hijikata showed up, but then he got innocently curious.

And thus, Souji was introduced to the wonderful world of Hogyoku.

* * *

_Strength of Character_

Sannan had heard of Shieikan long before he ever set foot in it. Slander mostly, ranging from it having no roof to a child being the head instructor.

…Well, that last one turned out to be true. But overconfidence was a fatal flaw, and none looked more shaken than the child when Sannan won their match. Still, the boy's form was impressive and made Sannan eager to face his mentor.

His mentor won the match. In more ways than one. Sannan realized then that what the dojo lacked in prominence, it made up for in Kondou Isami's strength of character.

* * *

_Names_

Todou Heisuke was so used to being called "Heisuke"; he sometimes didn't even realize that someone calling "Todou" was calling him. Aside from recognition though, Heisuke considered it a right of friendship. He just couldn't feel _close_ to someone addressing him formally.

"Is something wrong, Todou?" Saitou asked.

"Yeah, Saitou, can you just call me "Heisuke"? Besides being the same age, we're also friends, right?"

"…Yes…Heisuke," he had a warm smile, "…You may call me "Hajime", if you wish."

Shortly after, Saitou started calling the others by their given names. But for a good while, only Heisuke called him "Hajime-kun."

* * *

_Hello my Sister II_

When Kondou told Hijikata that Okita Mitsu was coming by the dojo, Hijikata saw it as an opportunity to cozy up to someone he figured had some control over the increasingly bratty Souji. Unfortunately, Hijikata realized a little too late that there were several things about Mitsu that Kondou had neglected to mention.

One: She was happily married. And Hijikata was ( _apparently!_ ) a natural flirt.

Two: She loved her little brother. And was just as delusional as Kondou on that matter.

Three: Okita Mitsu was _terrifying_ when angry. And _very_ skilled with a wooden sword.

…Even Souji pitied him afterwards.

* * *

_Budget_

It made no sense. Even with the current inflation, the dojo's maintenance costs shouldn't have been _that_ high. As Sannan poured over the numbers, his frown increasing, Hijikata silently seethed beside him, eye twitching dangerously.

"Perhaps it is the equipment," Sannan suggested, "Worn-out things must be replaced with new expensive ones."

"No. That's not it," Hijikata muttered murderously. Before Sannan could ask, Kondou suddenly appeared with a young man at his side.

"There you are, Sannan-kun. This is Harada Sanosuke-kun. He'll be staying with us from now on."

Sannan looked at Hijikata and then at the numbers. He understood immediately.

* * *

_Nice Guy_

Shieikan really was wonderful. Sano had been wandering as a ronin for so long that it still felt weird to conistently have a meal to look forward to and a roof to sleep under. And between the sincere Kondou, the passionate Shinpachi and the energetic Heisuke, he was always in good company. Sano loved it.

Sano always thought himself a nice guy, and was very willing to help out around the dojo, so he often volunteered to do various menial tasks the other freeloaders complained about.

Somehow, before long, he found himself to be the only one doing any chores.

* * *

_Opening Up_

Souji was too serious a child. Though he had opened his heart to Kondou significantly, it remained that Souji rarely smiled or engaged in anything other than sword practice. Sure, it was impressive for a young boy to be so focused, but Kondou couldn't help but worry.

Then Toshi showed up. Suddenly, Souji was playing around more. Though he still practiced hard in the dojo; once outside, he became just like any other child, full of questions and mischievousness. Kondou didn't fully understand it, but he was happy.

It warmed his heart to see Souji grow so attached to Toshi.

* * *

_Ladies' Man_

Shinpachi always fancied himself a ladies' man. He loved women, and was always a respectful patron of the local shops and tea houses. But upon settling in Shieikan, Shinpachi discovered some fierce competition.

First was Sano. Women flocked to that guy in hordes. It certainly wasn't his looks, but Shinpachi supposed that Sano did have a certain "nice-guy" charm.

The main problem though, was Hijikata. He had absolutely no charm or personality, so Shinpachi was nothing short of horrified to discover that Hijikata Toshizou had an entire legion of female admirers in the area.

He didn't get it at all.

* * *

_Hanami_

Shinpachi and Sano secured the spot. It took days of camping out, but they did it.

Heisuke bought the ingredients. His energetic running easily netted them the freshest pick of the crop.

Gen-san and Saitou made the lunches. The resulting meal was unanimously declared perfection.

Hijikata and Souji cleaned the dojo. In a rare moment of truce, they agreed that nothing could pose any threat to the plan.

Sannan taught them songs. The event wouldn't be complete without traditional music.

On the fated day, the members of Shieikan gathered for the refreshing _Hanami_ that Kondou brought them all together for.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hanami=Cherry Blossom Viewing
> 
> Thanks for Reading :)
> 
> These are 12 100-word short stories set during the Shinsengumi's Shieikan days. These are not in chronological order (or even writing order), but rather a somewhat random order that wouldn't make my bias towards certain characters too obvious. I imagine Souji to be a kid for the two Sister stories and "Opening Up" so let's say those are the earliest ones. These are fun (and sorta quick) to write, so if I ever come up with any more ideas, I'll definitely collect a few more and make another chapter, but for now this story is complete.
> 
> I think my favorites out of all of these is "Hostage" and "Hanami", though I love them all.


	2. Shieikan Memories II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night Life, Colds, Rituals, Encounters. Eight More Drabbles of Shieikan Memories.

**Shieikan Memories II**

* * *

**Sales Pitch**

" _For every bruise and sprain, Ishida Powder will ease your pain_. How's that?" Hijikata asked.

Sano frowned. "It's certainly memorable…"

"But?"

_But who would buy something so dubious-sounding?_ Sano wanted to say, but knew he wouldn't escape Hijikata's wrath if he did.

To his relief, an oddly curious Saito suddenly approached them. "I apologize for overhearing, but this Ishida Powder intrigues me. Would it be alright for me to buy some?"

Sano was dumbfounded. "Saito, don't tell me you actually bought that line?"

"What do you mean? If Hijikata-san says it, it must be true."

Hijikata smiled triumphantly. Sano facepalmed.

* * *

**Corruption**

Shinpachi wasn't sure when he first noticed that the boisterous Heisuke was actually quite sheltered and shy, but when he did, he decided to remedy it.

He took him to a teahouse.

The results were… _interesting_.

According to Shinpachi, Heisuke was thoroughly intimidated by the women, got drunk absurdly fast, and forgot how to speak Japanese.

According to _Heisuke_ , Shinpachi failed to impress any woman, broke a door when attempting a dance, and got so drunk, he forgot his own name.

What everyone else noticed though, was that Heisuke was _very_ eager to accompany "Shinpattsan" to the red light district again.

* * *

**Favor**

Souji was used to not being taken seriously. His students treated him like an unlikable child and refused to follow his instructions, but he didn't care. He wasn't the one leaving his class covered in bruises, after all.

Then one day, Hijikata suddenly barged into his class and demanded a duel. Souji's first impulse was to refuse, but he was already in a bad mood so knocking Hijikata around a bit felt very enticing.

He won, of course. And he noticed discipline in his class improved significantly afterwards.

Souji pouted. It wasn't like he needed Hijikata to butt-in like that.

* * *

**Tea Time**

Tea Ceremonies were truly relaxing. It was a ritual of purity, respect and tranquility and Sannan found the custom to be excellent for teaching patience and balance. The delicious tea was simply a bonus.

Since arriving at Shieikan, Sannan held the occasional ceremony, with the others sometimes joining him. Inoue-san made for very intelligent company, but Sannan also greatly appreciated Kondou-san and Hijikata-kun's genuine curiosity.

The others were…another story.

Once, in a clear lapse of judgment, Todou, Nagakura, and Harada decided to join Sannan's Tea Ceremony.

The only thing anyone learned that day was to never _ever_ make Sannan angry.

* * *

**Get Well Soon**

"Here." Saitou was the first to bring it: a thin brown root he'd heard was very nutritious.

Next Sano and Shinpachi brought over a few, teasing that they would make him taller.

Then a whole basket of them arrived, courtesy of Kondou.

Finally, Hijikata brought one over, in its own box even, acting very coy about the whole thing. Heisuke couldn't hold back his laughter after that.

Because despite all of them having the same idea, no one knew what the root was called, or how one should even eat it.

But…laughter really was the best medicine for a cold.

* * *

**Encounter**

The temple was always packed on New Year's. The large volume of people made it very easy to be pushed, tripped, or even separated.

Hijikata belonged strictly to the third group. He was completely and utterly lost.

At least he wasn't alone. A young woman he had saved from being trampled had been separated from her father. Sympathizing with her plight, Hijikata stuck close to her, protecting her from any more shoving as well.

They found him when the traffic cleared up a little.

"Thank you," she bowed and ran off. Spotting Kondou in the distance, Hijikata did the same.

* * *

**Bonding**

More than anyone else, Hijikata understood the importance of the bond between brother and sister, so it always warmed his heart to see Souji and Mitsu spending time together. From what little Kondou told him, he knew that the siblings' bond was strained, but Mitsu was doing her best to reconcile with her little brother.

Her efforts were working too. Souji had gone from simply tolerating her presence, to taking some interest in her games. It made Hijikata smile—really, it did!

He just wished their idea of family bonding wasn't teaming up to make his life a living hell.

* * *

**Approval**

Souji was there first. As expected.

Hijikata showed up second, and only their mutual agreement that this was for Kondou's own good kept them quiet.

Sannan and Gen-san materialized next. Intellectual curiosity, they claimed.

Heisuke, Shinpachi and Sano appeared afterwards and their amusement at the whole thing nearly blew everyone's cover.

Even Saito showed up, and the 8 men quietly, but intently spied on Kondou's marriage meeting.

Kondou and his potential bride knew they were there all along.

"I'm sorry about this," Kondou sighed.

"It's quite alright," Tsune smiled, "I do wish for their approval as well."

She got it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/faved the first chapter. I got so much encouragement, that I was inspired to write a few more. Only eight this time, but I hope you find these eight to be entertaining as well.
> 
> "Bonding" is dedicated to the wonderful Feliciatcb on FF, for the conversation that inspired the drabble. This is totally my Mitsu headcanon now! xD
> 
> I think "Corruption" and "Tea Time" are my favorites in this batch. "Encounter" and "Approval" were really fun to write too (Well, they all were really. I shouldn't be playing favorites with my own stories ^^")
> 
> Thanks for Reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> *Hanami=Cherry Blossom Viewing
> 
> Thanks for Reading :)
> 
> These are 12 100-word short stories set during the Shinsengumi's Shieikan days. These are not in chronological order (or even writing order), but rather a somewhat random order that wouldn't make my bias towards certain characters too obvious. I imagine Souji to be a kid for the two Sister stories and "Opening Up" so let's say those are the earliest ones. These are fun (and sorta quick) to write, so if I ever come up with any more ideas, I'll definitely collect a few more and make another chapter, but for now this story is complete.
> 
> I think my favorites out of all of these is "Hostage" and "Hanami", though I love them all.


End file.
